


[Podfic of} a little bit scandalous

by beautiful_flyaway



Series: dolled up podfics [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snapchat flirting, and i'm so excited that i got to read it, mostly fluffy though, this is the best fic, this totally has plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_flyaway/pseuds/beautiful_flyaway
Summary: Author's Summary:Dylan doesn’t know whose idea it was to put hockey players in lingerie, but he kind of wants to send them a thank-you card.





	[Podfic of} a little bit scandalous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a little bit scandalous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041104) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



> Author's Notes:
> 
> FIRST: If you found this through Google, know someone mentioned in this story, or are mentioned in this story yourself, please, please stop reading! This is a work of fanfiction, and pretty much everything in here is made up.
> 
> Yeah this is... self-indulgent PWP about Connor McDavid in blue lace panties and Dylan Strome's difficulty handling it. Title from Ariana Grande's "Into You." I hope you enjoy!

Reader's Notes:

This series and it's author, LottieAnna, are both absolutely wonderful and it's been my great pleasure to work on this project. Char has been really supportive and helpful through the process, and this being the first time I've recorded a podfic, that support has been MUCH appreciated. Thank you, Char!

That being said, here's part one of the Dolled Up series, all about hockey boys in lacy underwear, which I, for one, am all about! I think the sound quality is not the best? But i definitely know where and how to improve for the next part, so bear with me through this one!

 

[Download](https://sabercathost.com/dmJN/dolled_up_fam.mp3)

 

 


End file.
